


Fight Me Under This Blazing Sky

by SmallishWormMasterOfTheUniverse



Category: Fight Club, Supernatural
Genre: Erotic tension, Fighting, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallishWormMasterOfTheUniverse/pseuds/SmallishWormMasterOfTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenaged Dean Winchester and his best friend Castiel decide to start a fight club. It's not as exciting as they thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me Under This Blazing Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My mom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+mom).



> I have watched 2.3% of Supernatural and 0% of Fight Club, so there may be some factual inaccuracies.

Through the window, the sky was blue as cornflowers and the sun poured down like warm rain. On the other side of the window, with their heads resting on the glass, sat Dean and Castiel. They were best friends, had been as long as Dean could remember, and now they were sitting side by side on Dean's bed, breathing each other in and soaking up the day.  
"Let's start a fucking fight club," said Dean.  
"Sounds good to me," Cas grinned back at him. "You want to fight right now, or strip first?" Dean groaned.  
"Cas, are you kidding me? A fight club with just the two of us? How gay is that?" He stood up. "I'll go get my brother. He can join." Cas was puzzled.  
"But won't Sam just make it more gay?" He asked. "If we want a truly heteronormative fight club, shouldn't we get some girls in it?"  
"That won't work," said Dean.  
"Why not?" Asked Cas.  
"Because all the girls I know are lesbians." They went to get Sam.

...

Sam was sitting outside on the porch, drinking what looked like a glass of iced piss. It took Dean a second for Dean to realize it was just sweet tea.  
"So basically the same thing then," said Cas. Dean laughed, and Sam looked at him strangely.  
"Are you okay, Dean?" He asked, starting out of his chair.  
"Hell yeah I'm okay, but you sure aren't," Dean said with a smirk.  
"Why am I not okay?" Sam asked cautiously, his prepubescent voice cracking slightly.  
"Because you're not living, man! You - you're masturbating too much, you aren't friends with a woman named Marla, you aren't punching the shit out of people. You're not in our fucking fight club!" Sam blushed and drew his gangly legs together.  
"I don't masturbate that much, Dean."  
"TMI, dude. Now you have to join the fight club." Dean raced off the porch and onto the grass, with Cas trailing eagerly behind. "Me and Cas will go first, you watch. The safeword is buttsex, but if you say it you're gay. Now strip!"  
Sam followed him off the porch, looking confused. "You and who are fighting?"  
"Cas!" Dean yelled as he threw his first punch. It grazed Cas on the chin, and he drew back, grinning.  
"You'll have to do better than that, Dean." Cas's eyes flashed a brilliant blue, and the next thing Dean knew he was on the ground, clutching at his midsection.  
"Shit," grunted Dean, partly because of the pain and partly because he was starting to realize how hot Cas was without a shirt. Cas himself just grinned again and drove his fist into the center of Dean's face. Somewhere beyond the ringing in his ears, Dean could hear Sam screaming.  
"Dean!" He cried. "What are you doing?!" Cas just laughed and swung his foot into Dean's ribs. There was a loud crack, and then silence.

...

Dean woke up slowly, blinking the blood out of his eyes. He could feel the grass on his back, and see Sam's concerned face hovering above him. Dean felt like he'd been hit by a truck. "That bastard," he muttered. "He knew I wouldn't use the safeword."  
"What are you talking about?" Sam sobbed. "You just beat yourself up. You freaking passed out!"  
"Hey, that's how it goes," said Dean, sitting up. "Oh, and rule number two of fight club is no crying during fight club."  
"What's rule number one?" Asked Sam, wiping his face.  
"...You don't talk about my mental problems."


End file.
